


Meeting of the Yuris

by Cherry101



Series: Cherry Writes Stupid Crack about her Stories [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My yuris all get together, Why Did I Write This?, probably will delete later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: When Yuri had gone to bed the night before, he was not expecting to wake up in a room full of… himself?He rubs at his eyes, blinking, and then pinches his arm to wake himself up. It doesn’t work - Yuri is stuck here. In a room with a bunch of people that all seem to look and act like him. Joy.~~~~Or, in the dazzling sequel to my other fic, all my Yuris get together and discuss their stories.





	Meeting of the Yuris

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, like, a month ago, but I'm only now getting the chance to post it. Whoops. Enjoy?

When Yuri had gone to bed the night before, he was  _ not  _ expecting to wake up in a room full of… himself?   


He rubs at his eyes, blinking, and then pinches his arm to wake himself up. It doesn’t work - Yuri is stuck here. In a room with a bunch of people that all seem to look and act like him.  _ Joy.  _

 

On one side of the room, he can see a bunch of transparent copies of himself. On the other side, there’s a couple of versions of himself that actually look normal - or, normal enough. In the furthest back corner are black and white copies - copies that still manage to look like him. 

 

“What the fuck...” He murmurs, then stands up. 

 

One of the normal-looking versions of himself looks back at Yuri, then snorts, “Well look who’s up.”

 

“Finally.” 

 

“What are we doing here again?” 

 

The question comes from one of the transparent copies of himself - one that is missing hair and is wearing a hospital gown.  _ What?  _

 

The first Yuri to have spoken speaks again, his voice firm, “I was the first one to wake up. There was a note saying that we have to decide who has the worst fate.” He sweeps his glance around the room, then stops at Yuri, narrowing his eyes, “Since you’re the last awake, you should be the first to give a story.” 

 

Yuri bites his lip, “My story?” 

 

First Yuri rolls his eyes, “Yes, your story. Why do you think you have the worst life?” 

 

Yuri takes a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. He probably hasn’t had the  _ worst  _ story per say… but… “Um… The only thing I can think of is that Otabek left me for someone else. I haven’t gotten over it yet.” 

 

“Wimp.” One of the transparent Yuris scoffs.

 

First Yuri just nods, though, “Your story is worse than mine. I was forced to marry my Ghost’s sister,” A teasing smile flits across his face, “I married him instead.”

 

“That’s not bad at all. At least you’re not dead.” One of the transparent Yuris says, crossing his arms, “I died in an accident on the ice, and then haunted my Otabek for six years until he died and joined me.” 

 

“An accident, huh?” Both a regular Yuri and a transparent Yuri mutter at the same time, drawing attention. They both blush at the attention. 

 

“I was in a car crash,” The regular Yuri starts, “Specifically, I saved Katsudon from being hit by a car. I almost died, though... “ 

 

“Well, I did die. I was also in a car crash… but I was in the car. I was also pregnant. Luckily, they saved the baby…” The transparent Yuri says. 

 

“Wait. Pregnant?” Yuri asks, confused. 

 

Pregnant Yuri shoots him an affronted look, “Yes, pregnant. I’m an omega.” 

 

“Okay…” Yuri still feels massively confused. 

 

“My Beka broke off our engagement… but he came back a year later and apologized. I still don’t fully trust him though.” One of the last regular Yuris says, looking off into the distance with a wistful look. 

 

One of the transparents - the one to ask a question earlier - laughs, “You are all such weaklings. I died of cancer, a month after Otabek and I broke up. I still loved him though, so I left him a trail of notes that led him to the ring I had bought.” 

 

“I was killed by radiation. I left Viktor, Yuuri, and Otabek alone at the end of the world.” 

 

“I died in a terrorist attack. I was reincarnated though,” One transparent says. Yuri looks at him for a bit, watching his form flicker between a transparent copy of himself and a small toddler. 

 

“I died of Hanahaki. It wasn’t fun.” 

 

“Do we get a say in anything?” Asks one of the black-and-white Yuris, marching forward to stand in front of the other Yuris. 

 

Yuri frowns, “Why are you black and white?” 

 

“We’re unfinished. The author is still working on our stories.” One of the black and white’s explains. 

 

“Which is so unfair. I was in the Hunger Games. JJ went crazy and killed me.” Hunger Games Yuri pouts. He’s probably no more than twelve years old. 

 

“I was claimed by the Sun Spirit, given blonde hair, and kicked out of the Southern Air Temple. I was lucky to find Viktor.” An Unfinished scowls. He wears red and yellow clothes, and for some reason there are arrows trailing across his arms, legs, and on top of his head peeking out of blonde hair. 

 

Several more Unfinished Yuris speak up, each of them with uncomplete-sounding stories.    
  


“I am Graced. I have the power to kill. It’s awesome.” 

 

“My mom didn’t want me, but Viktor and Yuuri adopted me before I was born.” 

 

“I was supposed to be Unwound, but two stupid idiots saved my life.” 

 

“ENOUGH!” Yells Lung Cancer Yuri, his form flickering, “We have to decide who has the worst fate if we want to leave!” 

 

All of the Yuris look at each other. 

 

“...” 

 

“...” 

 

“...Who does have the worst story?” 

 

“That’s a good question.” Cherry says, glancing at the audience with a bemused expression on her face. She shrugs, “I may be the author, but even I’m having a hard time deciding who has the worst fate! So, lovely readers, tell me in the comments who you think suffered the worst!” 

 

“Oh! And one more thing - go check out Otabek’s version, and tell me which Otabek suffered the most as well! In exactly one month, I will check the comments, figure out which Yuri and which Otabek had it the worst, and, if they’re from a different story, I’ll write a conclusion to this little series about the two meeting!” 

 

“See you next time!” Cherry waves to her audience. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuris and their stories: 

 

Main Yuri - Shards of a Broken Heart 

 

Lung Cancer Yuri - Trail of Tears 

  
First Yuri/Ghost(Otabek) Yuri - The Sun Will Always Sing

 

Accident on the Ice Yuri(for lack of better name lol) - Beyond The Sphere of Grief/Quiet Birds in Circled Flight

 

First Car Crash Yuri(the one that saved Yuuri) - You Never Know What You Have Until It’s Gone

 

Second Car Crash  Yuri/Omega Yuri - Sorry, Honey

 

The Last Alive Yuri/Breakup and Makeup Yuri(once again, for lack of a better name) - Supernova

 

Radiation Yuri - Plague

 

Terrorist Attack Yuri - Silence After The Shot

 

Hanahaki Yuri - Arborvitae

 

There were a few stories I left out(I’m counting three right now, there could be more, IDK) But that’s mostly for time and pacing. 

 

And yes, the Unfinished Yuris are literal stories I’m working on currently. If there’s an idea you really want me to finish and post, please tell me! Comments give me motivation! 

 

Also, last thing,  that little bit at the end is true. If enough people want me to write a story with the Yuri that has the worst fate and the Otabek that has the worst fate, I will! I just need to know which stories. I have no clue. Personally, I still say Trail of Tears is my saddest work, but Lin keeps telling me Beyond The Sphere of Grief is, so *shrugs*

 

Until next time!

 

~Cherry


End file.
